


Just Say Yes

by lothiriel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, beach fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Aradia Medigo and you feel as though you’ve gone completely nuts. <br/> You are standing on the beach, looking out into the water. Getting here in the first place took a long time, it will be worth it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> welp  
> this was just going to be some aradiafeferi fluff...  
> but i had the strong desire for some smooching in the sand.   
> hope you enjoy reading it. critique and comments are truly appreciated.  
> this was the song i was listening to basically the whole time while writing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGO_Ba9edlo

Your name is Aradia Medigo and you feel as though you’ve gone completely nuts.   
You are standing on the beach, looking out into the water. Getting here in the first place took a long time, it will be worth it though.   
You see a head pop up a short distance away in the water. It’s your Moirail. She stands up and waves at you enthusiastically.   
A smile crosses over your lips and you wave back. This is your first actual meeting with your Moirail, and you are absolutely terrified. She is at the top of the hemeospectrum while you are right smack on the bottom. You were reluctant to fill any quadrant with this girl since she is the fucking heiress to the alternian empire. She persuaded you into her pale quadrant and things have been fine and dandy since. Things have been going really smoothly between the two of you. Even if you perhaps have a tiny bit of a flushed crush upon your Moirail....   
Your Moirail is now standing in front of you. Wow… You did not realize how tall she would be. Her black hair is dripping wet and there is a massive grin on her face. “I am so excited to finally meet you Aradia!! I’ve glubbing to Eridan for ages about the fact you were coming!! In his Eridan fashion he just responded with a ‘wwhatevver.’”   
You are a bit overwhelmed with the amount your Moirail is talking. She is clearly excited.   
You yourself are fairly excited but you aren’t really the type to babble on and on.   
“Its good to see you to Feferi,” you smile and pull her into a tight hug. She is still soaked and you get your shirt wet.. But you don’t really care that much.   
“I’ve got so many great ideas for things to do!”   
“I look forward to it,” You smile, “What is one of them?”  
“I vote we go swimming first!”   
You knew this would be a suggestion. Oh gog… Why did she suggest that? You have a mild fear of water.   
“Alright,” You force a brave smile. This won’t be too hard. If you can search for treasure, then you can go for a little dip in the water. “I even bought a swimsuit just for this!”   
She smiles so big.   
It makes your heart beat a bit fast. You are lucky to have Feferi as your Moirail.. And it would be foolish of you to try and press a matespritship with this highblood. Perhaps it would be different if you were a bit higher on the hemeospectrum…   
“Aradia?” Feferi waves her hand in front of your face. You had zoned out looking at her face.   
“Oh sorry…” You blush a bit. “I was just thinking is all.”  
“Oh reely?” She smiles at you. “What were ya thinking about?”  
“It doesn’t matter,” You force a smile. “Let me go get my swimsuit and we can go swimming.”  
**  
You’re swimsuit is nothing special. It’s just a solid black one piece you found real cheap. It fits you well enough.   
“You ready to go?” Feferi has a hint of impatience in her voice. You probably took too long for her standards.   
“I’m sorry I took so long,” You smile a bit sheepishly. “Feferi… You probably should know I have no idea how to swim. This is the first time I’ve even seen the ocean.”  
“Oh,” Feferi doesn’t sound to surprised, “Whale.. Aneynone can learn how to swim. I’ll hold you above the water if that will help.”  
That sounds absolutely wonderful.   
She grabs your hand and leads you out into the water. Color floods into our cheeks and you thank god her back is turned to you, otherwise she would see all the color in your cheeks.   
The water is a bit cold, and it’s a bit overwhelming the deeper you get into the water. She stops when you’re in water up your waist. Feferi is just about a whole foot taller than you(most people are at least four inches taller…).   
“We’re gonna go pretty deep now Aradia, you reely ready for this?”  
You nod your head. She wraps her arms around your waist and dives forward into the water. You don’t even have time to gasp before your under water. The saltwater stings your eyes and you inhale a bunch of water.   
Feferi surfaces and you start to cough loudly and some water comes out. She really must be strong because she is managing to keep you both above the water.   
“You okay? I didn’t krill you did I?” She looks at you slightly alarmed.   
“Yeah.. I’m fine,” You give her a smile. “How the hell are you keeping us both afloat? You must be pretty strong.”  
“When you swim as much as I do, you get pretty strong.” She winks at you. “Why don’t you just try kicking you legs a bit?”  
You look down at the water and decide to mimic Feferi’s leg movements. Your leg movement isn’t quite as graceful or elegant looking. Its more frantic and you feel your legs hit against hers.   
“Aradia,” she says firmly, “Clam down okay!?” Her tone is gentle. “Why don’t I take you back to shore.”  
Feferi holds you above the water as she herself swims with her face down. Man, she is a quick swimmer.   
“I will now carry my lovely Moirail,” she smiles and scoops you up into her arms. You look into her eyes and it’s very clear how much you’re blushing right now. Carefully you wrap your arms around her neck and keep your eyes on her face. What you’re feeling right now definitely is not pale.   
You feel a bit disappointed when Feferi sets you down gently into the sand. She sits down beside you and sighs softly.   
“Whale, that was reely nice.” She smoothes out her soaked skirt, and looks over at you. “You were so brave by the way!!”   
You blush again and look away from her. “Only cause you were there to prevent me from drowning. Feferi…”   
“Yeah?”  
“Never mind,” You look away. “Actually, I am gonna be a bit bold here.”   
You turn her face toward you and then pull it down so and press her lips against yours. At first she just goes rigid before relaxing.   
“W-Whoa..” Feferi breaks away and looks at you with an alarmed look, “Aradia… Somethings telling me that wasn’t a pale kiss.”  
You fall completely silent. You stepped way over your boundaries. This potentially is the end of this pale relationship.”I maybe stepped a bi-“   
You don’t get to finish your apology. Feferi has grabbed the back of your head and smashed her lips against yours. It takes a second or you to keep up because of her ferocity. Maybe this means she wants to go further than Moirails.. Or maybe this is just platonic fun. It doesn’t matter. All that matters in this moment is her.   
You entangle your fingers in her wet hair and tug gently. Her arms wrap around you waist and she pulls you closer. This is what you want. You want Feferi. God you want her so bad it fucking hurts.   
“This is definitely not pale,” Feferi whispers once she finally breaks away. “Oh goodness.. I reely want you right now Aradia.”  
“Feferi..” You take in a deep breath. You’re just going to be bold with this. “Will you be my matesprit?”  
“Yes… I will be your matesprit.” Feferi grins at you so wide. “I was hoping you would ask.”  
A blush spreads across your cheeks.   
“Only reefson I dragged you into the water is so I could be able to hold you.” She has a playful smile on her lips as she gently places her hands on your shoulders and pushes you down into the sand. She leans down and presses her lips gently against you neck and kisses her way up your jaw.   
Your arms slip around her waist and you pull her closer to you.   
“You’re so beautiful Aradia…” Feferi whispers as she leans close to her ear and kisses it gently. “I always thought that. Don’t feel pressured though… If you reely want we can keep things pale..”  
You press a finger to Feferi’s lips and shake your head. “No. I want this. I want to kiss you in the sand. I want to be with you.”   
“Alright.. Then lets get busy missy. We’ve got lots of kissing to do.”  
You smile and giggle softly. “That sounds rather wonderful”


End file.
